House Sunglass
House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound is a noble house sworn to Dragonstone, with an old and deep faith in the Seven. Their blazon is composed by seven golden seven-pointed stars in a ring on white. Of all of the houses in the Blackwater Bay, House Sunglass is decidedly the most Andal in origin. Despite being surrounded by houses like the Targaryens, Velaryons, and Celtigars, their blood has mingled only sparingly with that of old Valryia. House Sunglass keeps the new gods of the Andals proudly. Seat: Sweetport Sound Sweetport Sound is the seat of House Sunglass. Although both the castle and the island on which the house resides are often referred to in this manner, it is somewhat of a misnomer. The small isle shares its name with the seaside town of Sweetport, a humble fishing village that sees relatively little trade compared to its neighbors in Driftmark, Duskendale, and King's Landing. The 'Sound' of House Sunglass's seat more properly refers to the stretch of water between the tiny island, and the spit of land jutting out into the Blackwater Bay that harbors nearby Duskendale. Many fisherman from Sweetport often ply their trade in the Sound, though larger merchant vessels eschew it in favor of King's Landing. The few that brave the Sound must be careful to avoid the Spears of the Merling King, stony sea monts that form spear-like rock formations. For every spear that breaks the surface, a dozen more lie just beneath. Many vessels have been lost when they strayed too close and had the bottoms of their hulls torn out. Due to House Sunglass's lack of significant wealth or influence upon Westerosi politics, and the size of Sweetport Sound, many cartographers often overlook the isle, and omit it entirely from their maps. Important Events Prior to the First Era Targaryen Dynasty During the War of the Usurper, the Sunglasses presumably remained loyal to House Targaryen. Baratheon Dynasty During the War of Five Kings, Lord Guncer Sunglass answered the summons of Stannis Baratheon when he called his banners against King Joffrey Baratheon, later deemed Waters. After Melisandre's profaning of the sept of Dragonstone and the deaths of Rambton men, pious Lord Sunglass declared to Stannis that he no longer supported his claim, which led to his imprisonment. Three galleys named Piety, Prayer, and Devotion, belonging to House Sunglass, were seized by Stannis and took part in the Battle of the Blackwater. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Melisandre burned the men in Dragonstone's dungeons, including Lord Guncer, as a sacrifice to R'hllor. After Guncer was burned, his brother, the new Lord of Sweetport Sound, fled to Volantis. First Era Second Era Third Era Fourth Era Fifth Era The ship of Rhaelle Sunglass, the sister of Lord Harlan Sunglass, was wrecked upon the Spears of the Merling King, and Rhaelle was lost to the sea. Her daughter, later named Daeryssa Sunglass by Harlan, was rescued from the waves. Tysha Sunglass, Harlan's eldest sister, returned to Sweetport Sound with a paramour from Dorne, named Ricasso Sand. She was banished to the Silent Sisters after Ricasso attempted to kill Lord Harlan in King's Landing and claim the lordship for Tysha. Lord Harlan took in Rhaenyra Celtigar to protect her from the wrath of her unhinged brother, Myles Celtigar. Though Rhaenyra was carrying the bastard child of Dagon Greyjoy, Harlan proposed to Rhaenyra. They were set to wed, until Rhaenyra went into labor, and died from complications not long after the birth. Harlan claimed her daughter as his own, under the name of Daenaera Sunglass. Sixth Era Notable Members Guncer Sunglass Ryman Sunglass Harlan Sunglass Tysha SunglassCategory:House Category:Sunglass Category:Crownlands